


Pup and Kitten

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 26 - Pet NamesAs much as he tries to deny it, Alec loved the pet names Magnus has for him. All Alec wants is to find the perfect pet name to use for Magnus.





	Pup and Kitten

As tough as Alec is in the outside, he is just as much of a softie on the inside. Especially when it comes to Magnus. Everyone knows that.

As much as Alec had tried to deny it, he really loves the pet names Magnus uses. All of them. He loves when Magnus calls him 'darling', 'love', 'angel' and even 'pup', as much as he doesn't want to admit it. 

For the longest time, Alec has wanted to find the perfect pet name to use for Magnus, but he's never found one to use, but he hasn't been able to come up with any that are good enough.

Every pet name Alec has thought of has either been too cheesy Alec couldn't believe he had come up with them, or just not good enough for Magnus. He isn't about to give up, though.

-

Magnus has been noticing something peculiar going on with Alec lately. He's pausing almost every time they talk, as if he's trying to find something more to say something more, but then thinks better of it, or something and it's a little bit concerning. 

He is also pretty sure he's heard Alec mumble words like 'sweetheart' and 'honey' under his breath, but can't be too sure. 

He has to admit, if those are pet names Alec has been mumbling, he is happy to hear them. Magnus has been hoping Alec would start using pet names for him. 

Magnus knows that Alec loves the little names he calls him, even though he tries to hide it. He also knows that he ould love any pet name Alec would call him, if only Alec would do so.

Magnus is going to try bring up the topic somehow, and see if he can convince Alec to use a pet name on him.

-

Alec is getting more and more annoyed that he can't find the perfect pet name for Magnus. Sure, he's mumbled out some cute ones. But he's also used some ridiculously cheesy ones that he cannot believe came out of his mouth.

The cute pet names Alec has used were 'darling', 'love', 'sweetheart', 'sugar', 'baby' or 'babe' and 'honey'. As lovely as those are, they just aren't right for Magnus, in Alec's opinion. 

With a shudder, he then thinks back to a few of the times when he used cheesy pet names and instantly regretted them.

-

One time Alec used a cheesy pet name was just after one of their many dates. He and Magnus were sitting in Magnus' living room. Magnus had stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee, my angel?" Magnus had asked.

"Yes please, Lovebug." Alec had replied. Thankfully, the 'Lovebug' was said softly, so Alec didn't think Magnus had heard it, but it was still said loud enough for Alec to want to slap himself.

-

Another time Alec had used, or almost used, a cheesy pet name was when he was texting Magnus to tell him that he was just leaving work.

In his text to Magnus, Alec had written: "Leaving work now. See you soon, sugar plum." without thinking. Just before hitting send, Alec had seen what he had typed, and deleted the embarrassing pet name before he sent the text.

-

Shaking his head, Alec banished any further embarrassing and cheesy pet names he had used or almose used on Magnus. He really did not want to think about them.

Alec's mission is to come up with the perfect pet name. He doesn't want to be reminded of the times he used horrifying pet names.

Instead, Alec thinks of Magnus. He thinks of everything he loves about his boyfriend. He thinks of Magnus' beautiful smile that could light up a room. He thinks of Magnus' laughing that could cure any disease. He thinks of Magnus' gorgeous cat eyes...

"Magnus' eyes. That's it!" Alec says out loud, not caring who might hear. He has just figured out the perfect pet name. A pet name that complements one of Magnus' ones for him. This is a success.

-

Later that night, Magnus and Alec are lying in bed. Magnus is curled into Alec's side, his head on Alec's shoulder.

Wit Alec's fingers carding through his hair, Magnus is so comfortable and content he is almost purring.

"Hmm, I love you, Pup." Magnus whispers, closing his eyes and sinking further into Alec's embrace.

The words that come out of Alec's mouth next make his eyes snap open and he looks up at Alec.

"I love you too, Kitten." Alec says softly, albeit a little hesitantly.

Magnus feels a soft smile grow on his face as the pet name. It truly is perfect. Slowly he closes his eyes. Magnus drops his glamour and opens them again, showing his golden cat eyes to Alec.

Seeing the happiness in his Alexander's eyes and on his face tells Magnus that Alec is happy he used the pet name.

Magnus closes his eyes again when Alec reaches up to cup his cheek. He pushes his cheek into Alec's hand for a moment before pulling back and leaning down to kiss Alec.

When they part, they both have bright smiles one their faces. Magnus settles into Alec's side before he speaks again.

"Pup and Kitten. I love it, Alexander. Almost as much as I love you, Pup." Magnus says, adding 'Pup' at the end, just to hear Alec use his pet name again.

"Hmm, Pup and Kitten. I'm glad you love it, Magnus, so do I. And I love you to, Kitten." Alec says, more than happy to use his pet name for Magnus again.

After this, Magnus and Alec settle into a comfortable silence, content to be wrapped in each other's arms and in the love they share. Nothing could be perfect than this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
